ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagathian Tombs
Cylindrical Tombs (Maqabir al-Junun مقابر الجنون or The Tombs of Madness), a series of ancient and legendary tombs that were said to exist somewhere in the Middle East and also rumored to be a vast collection of ancient Yagathian relics dating back to the prehistoric times. The first expedition in 1903 led by a French archaeologist and explorer named François de Levaude was unsuccessful however he found the lost city of Eshermek. There he explored the ruins until him and his team were captured by nomads and then arrested for allegedly stealing artifacts from Damascus. For the next several years the tombs were just a legend that caused many explorers and bandits to become mad with greed. History The Yagathian Tombs were left behind after year 500,000 million B.C. before their untimely demise and the extinction of the Yagathian race in 300,000 B.C. when confronted by the Homo sapiens or humans. This was a hypothetical and was a controversial theory that hominids were responsible for the extinction of the Yagathians. According to the Eshermekite Tablets, the Yagathians were executed by the Great Masters and the spirit of Yaggothoth. "His fury and rage became stronger as the slaughter of the once-proud race became entombed within the rocks once moved by their hands... Yaggothoth who was once the master of the Radiant Race became an ungodly horror that plagued the Yagathians into a cesspool of death and suffering..." Discovery Then in 1916, the Yagathian Tombs were discovered by a team of British explorers who were stranded in the desert for five months and about several miles from Eshermek. The explorers found a cave with strange symbols etched all over the interior of the ancient crypt. That night the team led by Oliver K. Hembrey set up camp in the vicinity of the caves and also a group of armed Bedouins was hired to guard the entrance. The next day at 7:56 a.m. five to ten groups of explorers went into the caves. About 11:45 p.m. the team didn't return until about fourteen hours later. The following incident was later written down by a local explorer named Faisel bin Khalidi: "I don't know what happened in the caves and the unspeakable horrors of the past came alive with such intensity that my bones are still shivering with fright. The ghastly and repulsive horrors of the Yagathian Tombs in Eshermekite mythology were found to be too much for me to understand what or who built them...Evil isn't the word of how to describe what I felt... I can't put on paper on how many times I wanted to run out of those caves...I heard legends of this place and was forbidden from exploring it...The amendment that I left this place I felt something watching me and so paranoid..." After writing this in his journal Faisel tried to shoot himself in the head with a pistol and was stopped by a member of the group. About two months later the team explored more of the Yagathian Tombs and found dead and fossilized remains of Yagathians on the walls. They were described exactly how they were said in the Eshermek Tablets and also the tombs were reported to be intact and undisturbed. Hembrey took his box camera and took a series of slides of the enormous cylindrical coffins and also the petrified Yagathian bodies. Category:Yagathian locations Category:Yagathian Empire